


Me dejaste

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que Ginji encontró fue a Ban de pie en la sala con cara de circunstancia. No llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, siquiera ropa sobre el cuerpo. Y no era propio de Midou pasearse como Dios lo trajo al mundo, inclusive en su propia casa, ni tampoco el otoño se había vuelto caluroso de repente. Fue ese detalle lo que arrastró al recién llegado a indagar con la mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me dejaste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GB no me pertenece, todo de sus respectivos autores.

La puerta de calle se abrió, el muchacho dejó las llaves sobre la pequeña barra y buscó con la mirada a su compañero para saludarlo con un efusivo beso, ajeno e inocente a lo que segundos antes estaba pasando en su propio hogar.

 Lo que Ginji encontró fue a Ban de pie en la sala con cara de circunstancia. No llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, siquiera ropa sobre el cuerpo. Y no era propio de Midou pasearse como Dios lo trajo al mundo, inclusive en su propia casa, ni tampoco el otoño se había vuelto caluroso de repente; fue ese detalle lo que arrastró al recién llegado a indagar con la mirada.

" _Nada_ "...

El chico de ojos azules arqueó las cejas, los lentes descansaban sobre la mesa de luz; la mirada del rubio se dirigió a la cama notando las sábanas desordenadas, algo común: desde que vivían juntos hacer la cama no era una de las labores prioritarias.

—Ven aquí —dijo falsamente lujurioso mientras tomaba la mano de su chico para jalarlo hasta su cuerpo desnudo; pero Amano, a pesar de aparentarlo, no era para nada estúpido.

Qué iba a imaginar, el pobre de Ban, que la chica fuera capaz de olvidar semejante objeto sobre el suelo. A duras penas había sentido la presencia de su pareja a escasos metros, suerte que tuvo tiempo de vestirla y echarla educadamente por la ventana.

—¿Eso?

Ahí, burlándose de Midou, se encontraba una prenda que ni en sus más osados juegos y fantasías alguno de los dos era capaz de usar. La ropa interior femenina no era algo que solía encontrarse en el departamento de dos chicos y aunque admitían tener gustos raros —ya que por algo había una sola cama de dos plazas— tampoco a ese extremo.

El portador del jagan nada pudo decir en defensa. Ahí estaba ese sostén, bufándose de la situación, riéndose en su cara, arruinando la mentira. Sólo bastó que Ginji sintiese el perfume de rastreo de Himiko para explotar.

 Explotó literal y metafóricamente.

Ni la heladera se salvó de la descarga eléctrica que emanó el cuerpo del emperador relámpago.

Ni un foco de luz sobrevivió a la furia.

**  
Me dejaste un beso en la gaveta   
**

**  
Y un brasier tirado en el sofá   
**

**  
Un ataque de celos en la mesa   
**

**  
Y tu perfume pegado en la pared.   
**

Contra todo intento de evitar lo inevitable, Ban no pudo más que defenderse del arranque temperamental de su compañero de equipo y de cama, quiso explicarse, sin éxito y sin fuerzas en su argumento.

La escena del crimen hablaba por sí sola. Sólo que no había sospechosos porque la sospecha era certeza, y en cambio sí un culpable. Aunque Himiko no lo era, sin dudas, eso Amano lo tuvo bien en claro, a diferencia del cretino frente a sus ojos que hacía lo que se le antojaba con la gente que lo quería y depositaba en él su confianza.

¡Es que él le había prometido al hermano de Himiko que la iba a cuidar!

Y lo hacía...

¡Sí señor! Usaban preservativo y ella tomaba anticonceptivos. La higiene nunca la olvidaban y Midou era muy cuidadoso con la muchacha.

Quizás había mal interpretado las palabras de su amigo, pero en fin, la situación en el presente era más preocupante porque luego de dejar la casa como si de un campo de batallas se tratase, el rubio dio el portazo vociferando al aire todos los insultos que su lengua materna le había brindado.

Durante lo que quedó del día, el otro muchacho se limitó a ser un vegetal viviente. Arrojado en el sillón donde tantas veces había desnudado a Ginji, llegó a la escalofriante revelación de que ya no estaba. No es que Ban fuese idiota, es que a diferencia de otras veces, a pesar de que el señorito Amano cada dos por tres tenía arranques temperamentales, seguía sintiendo su presencia en la casa, en su vida, en sus días; esa sensación de seguridad que le indicaba que volvería, tarde o temprano; pero en esa última ocasión era distinto, supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Si el emperador relámpago tenía cada dos por tres arranques temperamentales era su culpa, ¿qué remedio? Él era así, que recordase no había firmado ningún papel que asegurase voto de castidad.

El celular sonó trayéndolo a la realidad, notando que afuera las estrellas ya ocupaban el firmamento. Tomó el aparato que buscó incansablemente entre los almohadones hasta encontrarlo en una pila de ropa. El identificador de llamada le indicó que se trataba de Hevn, seguramente que con un nuevo trabajo.

¿De qué valía atenderle si los Get Backers se habían disuelto?

Una punzada de dolor emocional lo golpeó de llenó. Apagó el celular para evitar inoportunas llamadas y buscó los cigarrillos que había dejado en la mesa de luz junto a los anteojos. Con desgano se los colocó, añorando sentir las manos del rubio quitándoselos para luego seguir con la camisa y pantalones.

Se tiró en la cama, todo desparramado y allí, en penumbras, se quedó. Pudo sentir el perfume de la señorita veneno, aún entre las sábanas y aunque apenas unas cuantas horas atrás aquel aroma era sublime, en el presente no le causaba más que desagrado y agobio. Removió las sábanas que cayeron en el suelo y se quedó sobre el colchón, sin embargo el perfume persistía, como una especie de castigo por el crimen cometido.

Durmió, despertó, no supo si se mantuvo despierto o si dormitó, pero afuera ya era de día y los primeros rayos de sol golpeaban en su rostro. Se acomodó mejor para evitar que la misma luz lo importunase más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y se puso de pie encaminándose al baño. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes mecánicamente y caminó como un muerto en vida hasta la puerta.

Pasó la arcada que dividía ese mono-ambiente en dos, hasta llegar a lo que era la cocina, prendió la hornalla, colocó la tetera y buscó los cigarrillos. Ginji odiaba que fumase antes del desayuno, pero él ya no estaba para retarlo.

Prendió el celular por curiosidad, para ver si por esas locas casualidades de la vida Amano había olvidado gritarle algún insulto, aunque lo dudó, ya que su repertorio el día anterior había sido bastante surtido. Misteriosamente el aparato había sobrevivido a la furia del emperador relámpago.

Tres mensajes de voz. Por la hora y el día habían sido dejados ayer, y cuando descubrió la voz de su chico del otro lado comprendió que había sido al mismo tiempo que él se estaba revolcando con Himiko en la cama.

"— _Ban ¡Llamaba para decirte que al final me arrepentí y voy para allá! Compra una torta de fresa..._ "

Siempre glotón, nunca olvidaba la comida; Midou apenas rió, con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia.

" _...Así me la untas en el cuerpo..._ "

El tono de voz libidinoso dejaba en claro que sus intenciones no eran precisamente comer, o sí, pero en realidad era para que él lo degustara.

Divertido, Ban enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, ese Ginji enérgico, alegre, ocurrente y pervertido era el rubio que él amaba y que recordaba antes del Apocalipsis.

" _Nos vemos_ " 

Sí tan sólo no hubiese estado tan entretenido con las pronunciadas curvas de la morena, hubiese escuchado el tono de llamada, le hubiese atendido al emperador relámpago y hubiese evitado semejante desastre. Pero no, el destino quiso que la suerte se le acabara. 

" _Segundo mensaje. Ayer. 16:05 horas_ "

"— _Ey, Ban. Les tengo un trabajo, pero se lo daré a Emishi porque Ginji no me contesta y tú no..._ "

Presionó el digito uno con fastidio, frunciendo la frente, con medio cigarrillo consumido en la boca y la tetera chillando con toda el agua evaporada.

" _Mensaje borrado. Siguiente mensaje_. _Tercer mensaje. Hoy. 05:32 horas"_

Apenas media hora atrás, de nuevo era Ginji, sólo que el tono de voz, a pesar de ser igualmente enérgico, no era tan alegre, ni mucho menos ocurrente o pervertido. En pocas palabras le dejó bien en claro que podía irse a donde más le gustase y a visitar a su madre.

" _¡¡Y no pienses que te quedarás con mis cosas!! ¡¡¡Hoy a la tarde voy a pasar a buscarlas y espero no encontrarte cretino de la grandísima.... !!!_ "

Midou tuvo que alejarse el aparato de la oreja para evitar quedarse sordo, tomó aire y aguantó las ganas que tenía de patear todo a su paso, maldijo en voz baja y cerró la tapa del celular para descubrir con pavor que su tetera estaba fundida.

No podía hacer nada al respecto, eso creyó. Bien merecido se lo tenía después del daño que le había hecho con su forma de ser, tan entreverada y complicada. Sin embargo lo amaba; a su retorcida manera, pero lo hacía, como nunca había amado nada en su miserable vida.

Ban hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, quedarse en el departamento que había comprado con Amano para verlo y hablarle, aunque de esa forma no estuviese cumpliendo el deseo del rubio, era la única manera que encontró para enmendar el error. Total, el emperador relámpago ya había explotado el día anterior, a lo sumo en el presente lo golpearía un rato pero le daría tiempo de decir algunas palabras.

**  
Me dejaste el mundo de cabeza   
**

**  
Y un grito en el contestador   
**

**  
Que anunciaba con toda certeza   
**

**  
Que esta vez se te acabó el amor   
**

Algunas palabras... Midou se pasó toda la mañana buscando las palabras perfectas para pedir perdón y explicarse, pero por más que practicaba, buscaba sinónimos, parónimos, frases hechas y metáforas, supo que era todo en vano, pues una vez que tuviese a Ginji frente a él se quedaría sin voz.

Se escuchó el tintineo de la llave en la puerta metálica cuando todavía afuera era de día a pesar de los rayos débiles de sol. El muchacho de ojos azules sintió el corazón acelerarse al punto de pensar que tendría un paro cardiaco en ese mismo momento. Aunque se había preparado mentalmente para el encuentro, vivirlo le resultó muy diferente a lo planeado.

Amano sospechó que el otro no le haría caso, aun así él también se mostró sorprendido cuando vio a su compañero. Por lo menos estaba vestido, como un camionero con un pantalón deportivo holgado, pero lo estaba.

—Ginji.

—No me hables —frenó en seco, soltando esas palabras entre dientes y con desprecio.

—Espera.

Pero el emperador relámpago hizo caso omiso a la petición y pasó a su lado golpeándolo apenas en el hombro, rumbo al cuarto. Con evidente fastidio comenzó a meter ropa y cosas en un bolso que el portador del jagan no reconoció como suyo.

 ¿Quién se lo había prestado? ¿Quién lo estaba ayudando? ¿Quién lo estaba consolando?

—¿Dónde te estás quedando, Ginji? —investigó con voz de redimido.

Su amigo le dedicó una furibunda mirada que le hizo retroceder. ¿Para qué carajo quería saberlo? Se preguntó Ginji intentando hacer memoria de dónde estaban sus cosas, se le dificultaba mantenerse concentrado con Ban tan cerca.

—Ginji, hablemos —insistió tomando, con cautela, el brazo de su compañero que inquieto guardaba los cd`s de música.

—Suéltame —exigió realizando una breve descarga de energía en forma de advertencia.

—Sé que estás enojado y estás en tu derecho...

—¡No me hables!

La boca del rubio tembló nerviosa, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de masacrar a golpes a quien no hacía mucho amaba al borde del desquicio. De hecho, tuvo que reconocer con dolor que aún lo amaba, y lo amaría a pesar de todo.

—¡Los cd`s de Nirvana! ¡¿Los quieres?! —investigó de malos modos, esos cd`s los habían comprado entre los dos.

—No, llévatelos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la pregunta y de la satisfactoria respuesta, el emperador relámpago los dejó en su lugar, que se los quedara él y se los metiera donde no le brillaba el sol. 

Cuando Ginji terminó de revolver entre las cosas del departamento para hallar las suyas, cerró el bolso y dio la media vuelta encaminándose hasta la puerta, observó sus llaves y no supo si era prudente dejarlas o llevárselas, las miró como si de Ban se tratasen y siguió camino.

—Tus llaves —Midou las tomó y se las cedió desesperado, Amano sólo lo miró y las aceptó de mala gana, podía necesitarlas. —¿Dónde estás parando? Quiero saber.

—¡No te importa!

Y sin más se fue dejando la puerta abierta y debajo del marco a un moreno destrozado. ¡¿Qué había pasado con su repertorio de palabras conciliadoras?! Tanta práctica y al final... El emperador relámpago se había ido como había llegado, sin que Ban pudiese siquiera pedir perdón o explicarse.

Su cuerpo experimentó un escalofrío general. ¿Con quién estaba Ginji? Por un instante palideció, cabía la no tan remota posibilidad que en venganza estuviese con Sakura, con Shido no porque Madoka lo sacaría corriendo, era buena la niña, pero no estúpida. Peor aún: ¡con Akabane! Ginji era capaz con tal de devolverle un poco de su veneno, aunque había que reconocer que Amano no era vengativo, no de esa forma tan vil y baja.

De todos modos, a pesar de creer conocerlo, no se quedó tranquilo imaginando las posibilidades de que su rubio estuviese muy bien acompañado y consolado.

**  
Me dejaste un pero y un porque   
**

**  
Unos cuantos insultos y un adiós   
**

**  
Una duda flotando en mi cabeza   
**

**  
Y la promesa de no volver jamás   
**

La oscuridad reinaba en ese departamento y en su corazón, ni un foco de luz había sobrevivido y aunque lo hubiese hecho Ban no le hubiese dado un uso porque necesitaba estar en ese estado masoquista de soledad.

Salió al balcón para cambiar un poco el ambiente y encendió el tercer cigarrillo consecutivo. Vestido con sólo un pantalón deportivo, la piel se vio expuesta al frío del otoño, pero no le importó, era una manera, quizás, de redimirse por completo.

Observó el pavimento bajo sus pies, a lo lejos. Los puntos difusos le indicaron que había movimiento en la calle y la demente fantasía de ver qué pasaba si se subía a la baranda y se dejaba caer.

Sonrió apenas, dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y lo dejó caer al vacío viendo como poco a poco se perdía en la nada. Tomó otra vez el celular y buscó en el directorio al emperador relámpago, tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo marcó para llamar.

Como era de esperar Ginji no le atendió; le cortó, seguramente, cuando el identificador de llamada profesó su nombre. Suspiró conteniendo esa angustia en el pecho y en la garganta que le cortaba la respiración.

Comenzó a escribir un mensaje; al menos Amano podría leerlo cuando quisiese y no necesitaban escucharse la voz.

"Tengo que darte la mitad de tu dinero, te corresponde."

 

Leyó el mensaje y lo volvió a releer. Desde que habían descubierto que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era una mera amistad y camaradería, habían estado ahorrando con los pocos trabajos que lograban cobrar para comprarse ese departamento y las cosas que había allí. Nada era de Ban, nada era de Ginji, era de los dos, correspondía dividir todo, como si de un divorcio se tratase.

Midou borró el mensaje, no quería que su chico mal interpretase aquellas palabras dándole a entender que quería dividir las cosas porque ya no le importaba o porque todo había acabado.

"Te corresponde la mitad de nuestro dinero. ¿Cómo hacemos?"

Lo releyó una y otra vez, tampoco le gustaba, había algo frío y distante en sus propias palabras. Como siempre; no supo qué le extrañaba si era su forma de ser. Aun así intentó sonar menos frío.

"Aunque me duela, debo darte la mitad de nuestro dinero y nuestros bienes"

Diciéndole que le "dolía" de esa forma quedaba como que le molestaba perder el dinero y los bienes materiales. Arrugó la frente, enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, borró sin dudar ese nuevo intento de mensaje.

 

 

Lo que siento lo guardo en la nevera

Por si un día decides regresar.

 

 

Tomó aire y buscó tranquilizarse. Amano siempre se quejaba de que él no era capaz de decir lo que sentía con palabras sencillas; en vez de decir "te amo" creaba un discurso que encerraba esa frase pero con miles de palabras alrededor que terminaban por marear y confundir. Intentó, por una vez, ser sencillo:

"Te amo, te extraño. Sé que no me vas a perdonar y por eso corresponde que te de la mitad del dinero."

¡Listo! Lo envió satisfecho, la mano le temblaba a causa de la ansiedad, quería una respuesta aunque no estaba muy seguro de recibirla. Se quedó mirando el aparato esperando a que vibrase y cuando lo hizo leyó con premura el mensaje.

"Puedes meterte el dinero en el culo."

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y apoyó la frente sobre sus brazos que descansaban en la baranda del balcón. ¿Por qué era tan rencoroso el emperador relámpago? Bueno... no había sido algo menor, motivos tuvo Amano para enojarse tanto.

Dio la vuelta, buscó una camiseta, se calzó y luego de tomar las llaves del coche bajó por el ascensor hasta el mismo. Lo encendió y condujo en medio de la noche por la carretera, sin rumbo fijo, sin siquiera prestar atención al camino que estaba tomando.

Miró a su costado al asiento del acompañante, recordando súbitamente las veces que el rubio había ocupado ese lugar y sintió los ojos aguarse por un instante. El emperador relámpago ya no estaba a su lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentó esa particular soledad, la que le desgarraba el alma.

Él le había hecho olvidar lo que era estar solo en el mundo, solo y apartado.

 

 

¿Qué hago con este cementerio de sueños

Y con toda mi mitad

Con esta deuda de afectos

Y con tanta libertad?

 

 

El cielo gris plomizo le indicó al conductor que ya era de día a pesar de que el sol estaba escondido. Gris el cielo, gris su corazón. Paró a un costado de la carretera para descansar la vista, no había dormido ni comido nada en el día anterior, era muy imprudente de su parte conducir así.

No supo por qué, tal vez por la necesidad del humano de torturarse con recuerdos, pero comenzó a reírse como un estúpido cuando las imágenes de Ginji golpearon a su mente.

La convivencia con Amano era similar a vivir en el mismísimo infierno, era desordenado, glotón y descuidado. No podía dejar nada en la nevera, que el otro seguramente se devoraba todo. No se podía usar el baño luego de que el rubio se había duchado, no sin antes entrar con kayak. No se podía caminar por la alfombra cuando el emperador relámpago estaba "buscando algo".

Era todo un caso, a pesar de que Midou, al principio, se había arrepentido profundamente de aquella decisión, a pesar de guerrear todos los días con Ginji por algo nuevo o algo viejo, se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba aquello. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaría si tan sólo iba un día y medio y se encontraba en ese estado patético.

Era una tortura convivir con Amano, pero por lo menos lo hacía sentirse vivo y feliz.

 

 

¿Qué hago con este insomnio en las noches

Y mi falta de apetito.

Dónde meto los reproches

Y tu foto, si la pongo o la quito?

 

 

Siguió su camino y frenó en una gasolinera para cargar combustible. Sentado en el asiento esperando a que el tanque estuviese lleno tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de dirigirse a Honky Tonk; aunque no tenía ganas de ver a ningún conocido, supo que tal vez podría verlo al rubio allí y de paso comer algo.

El cielo estaba cargado, se notaba que en cualquier momento una tormenta iba a caer, ese fue el comentario de Natsumi cuando lo vio entrar al café con cara de pocos amigos.

El muchacho se sentó en la barra, frente a Paul quien, notando las ojeras pronunciadas del chico, atinó a pronunciar:

 

—Por lo que se ve, no has tenido una buena noche.

—Café. —Fue lo único que dijo Ban como respuesta, la joven empleada se lo sirvió en el acto, en su taza favorita. Midou se dedicó a beber el preciado líquido con una lentitud exasperante.

—¿Y tus lentes? —Se sorprendió Natsumi al no ver los siempre presentes lentes de vidrio violenta.

Él se tocó el ceño para comprobar con pavor que los había olvidado, se hundió en su asiento lanzando un suspiro de fastidio. Nunca olvidaba los lentes, nunca.

—Al otro también lo he visto como un muerto en vida —comentó Wan con aparente desinterés en sus palabras, acaparando por completo la atención de su interlocutor.

—¿Lo viste?

—Está aquí —respondió limpiando con un trapo la barra—, arriba.

 

Ban sintió una paz inexplicable, al menos sus sospechas no eran ciertas. El emperador relámpago no estaba con alguien; aunque el hecho de que estuviese en el cuarto de arriba no indicaba que estuviese solo precisamente.

No se animó a preguntárselo a Paul, por eso silenció intentando buscar las palabras correctas para preguntar por su amigo.

 

—¿Cómo está?

—Enojado.

Un silencio pronunciado se instaló entre los dos, apenas fue interrumpido por un rayo estrepitoso que cayó muy cerca de allí iluminando el cielo, a los pocos segundos una lluvia copiosa acaeció sobre el pavimento.

—¿Puedo... verlo?

—No creo —negó Wan —, dijo que si tú preguntabas por él, te dijésemos que había muerto.

Midou se puso de pie dejando su taza vacía sobre la barra, cuando Natsumi vio que intentaba irse frenó su paso.

—Ban, está lloviendo muy fuerte.

—No importa. —Buscó su nuevo paquete de cigarrillos sintiéndose aliviado al ver que por lo menos eso no había olvidado.

—Ten, llévatelo por favor —la chica le cedió un paraguas.

—No, gracias, estoy con el auto.

 

Sin más salió y paró bajo el toldo de la entrada, con una pequeña carrera llegó al auto donde se metió para refugiarse de la lluvia. Se quedó allí estacionado esperando por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien que no tardó en aparecer.

Por completo empapado, Ginji caminaba a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hasta donde él estaba, quizás sin reconocer el auto de su compañero de equipo. Ban bajó con rapidez del coche y lo interceptó.

 

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —investigó Amano con dureza, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no se mostró tan enojado, en cambio sí dolido.

—Es que... dejaste cosas en el departamento; y no encuentro algunas mías.

El rubio frunció la frente y Midou se sintió un estúpido, se hubiese golpeado por idiota. ¿No se le había ocurrido nada mejor para decir que un reproche? Intentó corregir el error, pero el otro no le dio tiempo.

 

 

Me vendiste un sueño al dos por uno

Y me dejaste solo realidad

Una casa minada de recuerdos

Y el dentífrico aplastado a la mitad.

 

 

El emperador relámpago tomó aire para insultar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones a esa serpiente sin corazón. Pensó con ilusión infantil que el otro le dedicaría algunas palabras de afecto, como las que había recibido el día anterior en su celular.

—¡Pues bien, después revisaré y te daré lo que es tuyo!

—No me importan las cosas —intentó explicar sin éxito. —No me expresé bien...

—¡Quiero los cd`s de Nirvana y el portallaves que nos regaló Natsumi! —sentenció señalándolo con el dedo índice, tembloroso.

Comenzó a nombrar todas las cosas que eran de los dos y que había dejado en un arranque de estupidez mental, pero ahora, dada la situación, le correspondía al menos la mitad.

 

 

Me dejaste el tiempo que perdí

Te llevaste mi despertador

Me dejaste la ropa interior

Que te di para quitártela.

 

 

Ban se dedicó a escuchar el reproche del chico que, entre la mención de las cosas materiales que había dejado en el departamento, mezclaba lo que había sentido y cómo la estaba pasando en el presente por su culpa.

Un enojo encubierto, mal disimulado; no estaba furioso porque Midou se había quedado con los cd`s de los dos, si no porque le había engañado; pero ni siquiera pudo hablar directamente del tema.

El portador del jagan se perdió en su mente, comenzó a divertirse perversamente con la discusión, verlo a Ginji tan enojado y envalentonado le recordaba que esa misma energía era la que usaba en la cama.

¡Cómo le hubiese gustado en ese momento arrancarlo del lugar para llevarlo al departamento, despojarlo de sus prendas y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche!

Pero dada la situación, había que ser realistas: su fantasía se quedaría en fantasía.

 

—¡¿Me estás escuchando, Ban?! —furioso elevó un puño y golpeó al otro en el hombro haciéndole retroceder un poco— ¡¿Me estás escuchando, grandísimo hijo de puta?!

Ban se mantuvo firme en su lugar, volviendo a la realidad. Amano intentó darle otro golpe que esquivó con relativa facilidad para aprovechar el momento en el que el rubio trastrabilló, tomándolo entre los brazos.

 

 

Lo que siento será cuestión de tiempo

Para ver si se queda o se va.

 

 

Los labios de Midou hicieron contacto con los de Ginji, quien cerró con ímpetu la boca para evitar la invasión. Frunció la frente sacudiéndose en los brazos de él, dispuesto a separarse de su cuerpo y darle una paliza.

Pero no pudo, Ban no lo soltó y poco a poco Amano comenzó a perder las fuerzas. Midou lo estaba besando, en la calle, frente a los transeúntes y frente a Honky Tonk.

Bajo la lluvia, empapados de pie a cabeza, se quedaron abrazados. El corazón del rubio todavía latía con furia contenida, pero comprendía lo que eso significaba.

Midou no era una persona demostrativa cuando había ojos curiosos e inquisidores alrededor. Saber que lo había besado y abrazado sin importarle eso, significaba lo mucho que Ban lo amaba, lo muy desesperado que estaba por hacerse entender, sin palabras y con actos.

 

—Ban... n-nos están mirando —susurró, pero su amante lo tomó aun más fuerte entre los brazos.

—Perdón.

—Ban...

—Te extraño —interrumpió.

—Ban, yo...

—Te amo.

—Ban, escúchame —suplicó separándose con sutileza de él.

 

Midou posó los ojos en el rostro de su chico, éste, dubitativo, bajó la vista al suelo. ¡Carajo! Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura; pero le costaba perdonarlo. Sintió la mano de Ban acariciándole la mejilla izquierda y todo su estoicismo se fue al tacho.

 

—Dame tiempo, ¿sí? —dijo Amano finalmente y, dando la media vuelta, se metió en Honky Tonk. Quería torturarlo al otro unos días más antes de regresar.

 

Ya había dejado de llover. Ban se quedó de pie observando cómo el otro se perdía dentro del café y sonrió. Por primera vez después de esos dos días tortuosos, sonrió de felicidad.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se acomodasen; supo, por las palabras y la mirada que le dedicó, que lo había perdonado. Se amaban, y ese sentimiento no iba a cambiar de un día para el otro. Tarde o temprano el rubio iba a volver a su lado y mientras tanto Midou se iba a encargar de perseguirlo por cielo y tierra hasta alcanzarlo.

 

 

Fin


End file.
